Jonas-Audrey Relationship
The Jonas-Audrey relationship is the romantic relationship between Jonas Hart and Audrey Hantz. The nickname is called Jodrey or Audas. In I'm Screwed, Audrey convinces Jonas to sleep with her because she's hurting from her break up with Caylex Grace. Jonas agrees to it because Audrey claimes it will make Jade Rivers, the girl he has a crush on, jealous. In the end of the episode, Audrey tells Jonas that she's pregnant. Season 1 Overview Jodrey is the craziest couple to hook up in the fan-fiction, Something New. Audrey gets 'Blind Boy' (Jonas) to become Jodrey out of spite and jealousy. She convinces him by saying that it will make Jade (Jonas’s crush at the time) jealous. They started officially dating in Couples. In I'm Screwed, they slept together, resulting Audrey to get pregnant. As well as Jaylex and Caydrey, their relationship is an on-off type of relationship. Audrey and Caylex started dating in Do They Know it’s Christmas?, so Jodrey had split, though never being a cannon relationship, (cannon means official). When Caylex and Audrey broke up in Once in a Lifetime Chance, Jonas and Audrey began dating once more. In The Perfect Name, Jonas and Audrey decide they want to pick a name for the un-born baby. In Pure Soul, Jonas and Audrey have a big fight about keeping or giving the baby away. Jonas wants to keep the baby, whereas Audrey wants to give it up to have a better future. In the end, Audrey wins the fight. In Beach Party, Audrey has her baby. Will and Emma end up adopting the baby, later named Troy (Audrey and Caylex’s decision). Season 2 Overview In New Faces, Jonas and Audrey have to sort out their differences. In Put Money Where Your Mouth Is, Jonas and Audrey try to forget everything that happened last year. In Please Be a Merry Christmas, they plan to visit Troy Schuester, but can’t because they get snowed in. In Hail, Hail, the King and Queen, Jonas and Audrey are prom dates and run for prom King and Queen. In Spreading Rumors, someone makes up a rumor that Jonas never was the biological father of Troy. Jonas is furious from this. Audrey tries to tell Jonas that it’s not true, but he won’t hear for it. In Who Will Win?, Audrey goes to Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester for guidance. Since Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester has no guidance in this area of state, Audrey goes to the hospital where Troy was born and gets a test back, confirming Jonas is the father. Jonas apologizes for his actions and they make up. Season 3 Overview Season three is a big season for Jodrey. In Old Ghosts, Will and Emma decide they want Audrey and Jonas in Troy’s life, so they invite them over to baby-sit/see Troy since Beach Party. In The New Guy, Audrey and Jonas decide they need sometime alone, so they break-up in a non-emotional way. Audrey starts dating Liam Andrews later in the episode. In City Lights, Liam is gone, and it’s Nationals. Jonas and Audrey decide they should be back to each other, being that they both love each other, but are too scared to admit it. In Without You, Jonas has to make a big decision dealing with Audrey and their future: Marriage. Love You to the Moon and Back is devoted to Jodrey. Jonas decides he wants to stay with Audrey for his lifetime. Mr. Schue hears everyone talking about marriage, and plans to confront the students, but before he does, Jonas stops him. The next day Jonas sings Marry You by Bruno Mars as his proposal to Audrey in the park with the rest of the Glee Club students. Wait for the Answer Forever is all about whether or not Audrey should say yes or no. The Glee Club girls help Audrey make her decision. Jonas and the Glee Club boys try to think of what Audrey will say. In the end, Audrey sings I Do by Colbie Caillat as her ‘yes’ to Jonas’s proposal. In Amo l'Italia, Ti amo, Jonas and Audrey spend their “pre-honeymoon” as the Glee Clubbers call it, in Italy for Internationals. Unlike Finchel, no one protests against the marrage. In Aftermath, Audrey and the Glee Club girls pick out the dress and plan the wedding. The New Directions boys help Jonas with the tux and the bachelor party. In Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding, Jonas and Audrey get married. Trivia *Although Jonas is married to Audrey, he still hints that he has romantic feelings for Jade *Most of the time, their breakups are small and un-emotional, but it's no doubt that Jonas and Audrey aren't in love *Rylee said that they're thinking of making an epilogue, and it will feature Grace Hart, Jonas and Audrey's second child **Grace was named after the song Amazing Grace New Directions sang to them in The Perfect Name Songs Category:Relationships Category:Relationships in Something New